Just Cause Demo
The Just Cause Demo is a free demonstration version of Just Cause. Description The demo can be accessed through the Steam Network and Xbox Live. It's in the form of one long mission. The demo lasts for one in-game day. Walkthrough The game starts with a helicopter flying over Guanchiata Island. The player is informed he must take out four "mucho dirty officals" at the island. Rico's first target is a Subteniente (middle level boss) Miguel Esteban, a murderer and "enemy of the cause". Rico will jump out of the helicopter above Esteban's convoy, which has just departed. The player will be instructed to open the parachute and land on Esteban's vehicle. Hijack his vehicle and exit it, then pull out your pistols to quickly take care of him. Rico's next target is to investigate civil unrest and kill Mayor Pepe Nuñoz. Rico is instructed to meet with the Guerrillas to start a liberation mission in order to kill him. The liberation will require you to take out three government blockades using newly acquired grenades. After the blockades are down, the Mayor will appear to fight you. Once the Mayor is dead this part of the mission is over. Rico is then instructed to head for his next target: Capitan Juanito, two kilometers away. Once Rico arrives, Juantio will be seen escaping in a helicopter. Rico must quickly acquire a second helicopter to chase him down. This can be tricky to do at first due to the many Automatic surface to air missile launchers. Alternatively, there is a Mako Ocra which, with the right timing, can be used to shoot down the helictoper. Once Juanito's helicopter is down, Rico will be instructed to head for Cortez Harbor. There, Rico will find three patrollers of Coronel Aguinaldos on their way to destroy a prototype MV. Rico must intercept the patrollers before they can reach the MV. To do this, Rico will be provided with a Bald Eagle Persuader jet-boat, armed with machine guns and guided missiles. Once destroyed, Rico will learn the Agency needs this prototype MV. Rico must head for the garage where the MV is parked and drive to a mountain base on the island. The San Esperito Police Department will be notified of this and will set up barricades with several troops and Red Barrels. After a 2 km trip, Rico must cross a bridge in order to reach the mountain base. However, the bridge will explode while Rico is on it. Rico jumps the gap, but the words "To Be Continued..." appear on screen, ending the demo. Afterwards, an announcement for Just Cause releasing Fall 2006 appears, as well as the available consoles and a link to http://www.justcause.com/ (the site doesn't work in Internet Explorer 8). That site is now used to advertise later games in the Just Cause game series. Trivia *The player is given his tasks via the usual mission objective text on screen. It is possible that the one sending these is Tom Sheldon, due to the use of the word "hombre" in the line "Jump the bridge, hombre!". *After killing Miguel Esteban, the player can freely roam around Guanchiata Island until the sun goes down, ending the demo. *The island is much more developed in the demo than in the full game. See Isla Alegre for a list of differences. *There are two military bases on Guanchiata Island, one of which is marked. You will not get Heat for entering them. The full game has one base. *Every vehicle in the demo appears to have a darker color shade than it does in the full game. It's most likely a lighting error, or the effects of a lighting system that was removed/modified before the game's release. *The demo refers to the GP Thunder Extreme Prototype as a "Prototype MV". That's because both vehicles are based on the real world HMMWV. *In the full game, the only time the San Esperito Military uses the Delta 5H4 Boxhead is in Devil's Drop Zone. But in the demo, one will appear and attack you at Level 2 Heat and above. Gallery Just Cause demo map.png|Map of Guanchiata Island. Additionally, the player is at the unmarked military base. JC1 demo darker vehicles and roadblock.png|The liberation. Note the darker shades of blue on the police vehicles. JC demo unmarked base and Hurst Dagger.png|The unmarked military base. The car is a Hurst Dagger. Just Cause Demo's end.png|The end of the demo. Notice the system of cable cars that don't exist in the full game. Video Category:Just Cause Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions